


Hunkering Down in the Bunker: A Supernatural Quarantine Fic

by scribblesandsmears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Quarantine, Zoom Call, banana bread, basically quarantine essentials, special guest appearance by jody and donna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblesandsmears/pseuds/scribblesandsmears
Summary: Are monsters self-isolating? Can angels get sick? And where are the animals crossing to? All of these questions and more will not be answered.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Hunkering Down in the Bunker: A Supernatural Quarantine Fic

2020\. Hell of a year and hell of a time to be in quarantine.

With Chuck going rogue and all the plans put in place to stop him, are the Winchesters and company really expected to just… stop? Easier said than done when your general philosophy is basically to keep going no matter what. Billie is busy, Chuck is nowhere to be found. How do you stop God when you’re under a mandatory lockdown? The Winchesters are trying to figure that out. That, and how to stay sane on top of it.

Day One

“I don’t know, man,” Dean started. “Do the rules even apply to us? I mean, aren’t hunters technically essential workers?”

“I don’t think law enforcement is gonna see it that way,” Sam replied. “Besides, do you really wanna risk getting sick? People are dying, Dean.”

“What, you think monsters are practicing social distancing? More people are gonna die if we stay home.”

“I wonder if monsters can get sick from this,” Sam pondered. “Can Cas get sick?”

The two of them shared a look of alarm and curiosity. Dean immediately pulled out his phone to call the angel and get his ass back home.

Day Two

The atmosphere of the bunker was filled with restlessness, panic, and a little bit of boredom. No one knew what to do. Their current mission had enough weight and confusion for them. Now the world was going through something that they can’t fix. Probably. That wasn’t going to stop them from thinking about it.

That afternoon over beers in the kitchen, Sam, Dean, and Cas did just that.

“Hey, do you think Chuck is doing this?” Dean asked. “Like some twisted way of taking this world out?”

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment.

“It’s doubtful,” he said, shaking his head. “It’s not his style.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t directly affect his favorite characters.” Dean laughed dryly and took a swig of his beer.

Sam sat silent, thinking. He was concerned for the world and everyone in it. He wasn’t a stranger to that feeling, but this complete and utter helplessness was new territory. Could there really be _nothing_ he could do? Without explanation, he got up and headed to the bunker library to see if he could find _something_. He stayed there for the rest of the day and well into the night, poring over book after book, useless to their situation. He eventually went to bed in a huff.

Day Three

Not being able to intervene supernaturally/angelically/magically (Sam scoured Rowena’s spell books she left to him) was really getting to everybody. Even Jack was starting to lose his cool.

They decided to reach out to other sources, hoping to find some sort of semblance of normalcy, as well as offer support to those in need. This resulted in a Zoom call with some badass essential workers: Jody and Donna.

Having to be out in the world and at risk everyday was taking a toll on the two sheriffs. But that didn’t stop Donna from proudly showing off her reusable mask, which was patterned with donuts.

“How’s everybody holding up over there, Jody?” Sam inquired, referring to her house of wayward daughters.

She sighed. “It’s tough on everyone. Claire is… on edge. Not being able to hunt is driving her up the wall.”

Dean let out a little chortle. “Yeah, I know the feeling.”

“Then there’s Alex,” Jody continued. “I’m so proud of her working at the hospital, but I am just _so_ terrified for her. And I can see it’s really draining her.” A tired look came across her face as she looked at her screen.

“Welp,” Donna said. “That’s how it is when you’re raising strong forkin’ women!”

A smile broke out on all their faces.

After a moment of appreciative silence, Dean started in.

“Okay, look. There’s gotta be _something_ we can do. Anything. For you guys, for the world. How can we help?” He was pleading, practically begging to be of service.

Jody looked directly into the webcam and uttered four words. “Wear a fucking mask.”

Day Four

The bunker was eerily quiet for such a late hour. It was past noon and no one had so much as even had a cup of coffee, let alone spoken to each other. Dean was in his bed, engulfed by sleep, which acted as a shield to the shitstorm that is the outside world. Sam, similarly, was in his own bed, but awake and numbly staring at the wall. Jack was sat perched on the edge of his bed, eyes fixed on the floor, brows knitted together in a troubled trance. Cas was wandering (or pacing) the entirety of the bunker, not fully aware of this action.

A dull fog has encapsulated the four of them and they each remained isolated from one another for the rest of the day. The silence was so loud, like it was this whole other being living among them. It took up space in every room and filled their ears.

Day turned to night and they were all somehow unfeeling and overwhelmed with feelings at the same time. They felt like they were eternally drowning. Reaching out to one another didn’t feel like an option during this slump. Dean eventually left his room, but only to grab a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen and immediately return to his solitude.

Day Five

Another present being surrounded them today. And that was the banana bread wafting through the bunker. Sam and Dean both, respectively, perused the internet for recipes and decided to give it a shot. The underlying competitive aspect of them baking separate loaves was not lost on them. The cutthroat vibe in the kitchen juxtaposed with the sweet, wholesome smell of banana bread was laughable. Dean felt he had it in the bag because Sam found his recipe on a vegan Pinterest board. But Sam’s involved cinnamon so really it was anyone’s game.

Jack, unbeknownst to him, walked directly into the baking battlefield and just sat down in it. He was too focused on the Nintendo Switch in his hands. Also not fully aware of their surroundings, Sam and Dean did not immediately take notice of Jack’s presence until Cas entered the room to see what the smell was coming from the kitchen.

“It’s _my_ banana bread,” Dean informed him. Sam’s eyes rolled ridiculously far into the back of his head at Dean’s unnecessary use (and emphasis) on the word _my_.

While they waited for the results to be in (aka the loaves to finish baking), they each took a seat at the table with Jack. Sam sat next to him, peering over his shoulder to get a look at his game.

“Whatcha playing there?” Sam asked.

“Animal Crossing,” Jack replied, without looking up. Sam continued to watch him play, intrigued.

Cas tilted his head in adorable confusion. “Where are the animals crossing to?”

Jack mulled this over thoughtfully for a second. “I don’t know,” he said. “But right now I owe the raccoon a lot of money.”

Dean pulled a perplexed face, but internally his curiosity was piqued. He was maybe probably definitely gonna check this game out later on.

Jack was going on about a couple of smaller raccoons (who he thought might be the offspring of the bigger raccoon he took out a loan from) and an owl who doesn’t like it when you give him bugs, but takes them anyway, when the timer for the oven sounded off. Sam and Dean locked eyes. Pure, childish glee was written on Dean’s face. Sam displayed a look of sassy mischief. Jack held a grin while Cas looked at the brothers in wonderment.

Both would insist their own bread was the clear winner, but the only thing clear about it was that both breads came out delicious and unique to the individual chefs. Sam thoroughly enjoyed Dean’s take on banana bread, using whiskey and bacon. And even Dean couldn’t deny Sammy’s scrumptious vegan cinnamon swirl banana bread. Hell, he even did a little chef’s kiss upon trying it. Cas and Jack certainly couldn’t choose a winner. In fact, between the four of them, both loaves were devoured in record time.

The tension in the atmosphere loosened significantly. This is where they were at. Sitting there together, among all the food and banter and love, they knew things were going to be okay. They were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> when i find myself in times of trouble, jody mills comes to me speaking words of wisdom... wear a fucking mask.


End file.
